Kenji Miyazawa
Summary Kenji Miyazawa (宮沢 賢治, Miyazawa Kenji) is a member of the Armed Detective Company. An optimistic young boy from the countryside, he has a rather simple-minded and blunt approach to things, failing to grasp basic concepts like money and pummeling culprits into submission when they don't confess. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kenji Miyazawa Origin: Bungou Stray Dogs Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Ability User, Member of the Armed Detective Agency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually picked up a van and tossed it. Tore up a large section of the street with no apparent effort). Speed: Hypersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Comparable to Atsushi and other members of the Detective Agency. His superhuman strength makes him faster than most athletes. Can react to executive members of Port Mafia who have shown the ability to casual sever people's limbs before they realize what happened and casually dodge automatic gunfire). Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually lifts a truck) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Casually pulverizes walls and tosses cars through small buildings) Durability: Wall level (Is completely unfazed after having gravity shifted and getting kicked into a wall with enough force to generate a significant crater in a subway tunnel, Was only briefly inconvienienced by submachine gun rounds). Stamina: High (Beats entire street gangs into submission with a smile on his face. Picks up cars and tears up subway rails with the utmost ease) Range: Standard melee range normally, Several meters with any large object he grabs, Several dozen meters by throwing large objects Standard Equipment: Any large or heavy objects in his vicinity Intelligence: Kenji is an incredibly optimistic and wide-eyed youth, he is completely lacking in common sense and modern concepts like money due to his country upbringing. As a result, he is adamant in his belief that he can elicit the response he wants from someone simply by being sincere and is amazed by almost everything he encounters in the city. However, he has proven himself to be capable in combat, using anything his vicinity to beat foes into submission and blocking attacks with formal guards seen in Karate. Weaknesses: Incredibly optimistic and tends to take things at face value, Is easily distracted by anything he finds to be new, Undefeated by the Rain only works while Kenji is on an empty stomach and he'll quickly fall asleep after eating his fill Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Undefeated by the Rain (雨ニモマケズ, Ame ni mo Makezu?): Named after a famous poem by his real-life counterpart, Kenji's Ability grants him incredible superhuman strength, allowing him to easily lift and throw cars and use any large object in his vicinity (such as a subway rail or a telephone pole) as a bludgeoning weapon. However, the ability only activates while he's running on an empty stomach, and he'll fall asleep almost instantly after eating his fill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bungou Stray Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Detectives Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9